


Founders Bookshop

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, BookshopAU, F/M, Fluff, Soul Bond, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione finds her soulmate in a time bookshop.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Salazar Slytherin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Tropes and Fandoms 2021





	Founders Bookshop

**Author's Note:**

> This is for tropes and fandom roll: 02/20/21 and the trope i picked: bookshop au. I came up with this drabble. Many thanks to my beta, Meditationsinemergencies for looking this over!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione spied a new bookshop nestled between Flourish and Botts and Broom Shop called Founders Bookshop

She bristled and studied the strange bookshop that magically appeared overnight. _Should I go in and investigate? What books should it hold and was it really founded by the original founders?_

Hermione found herself already entering the shop as Salazar was placing the latest books on the shelves. He heard the bell tinkled and smiled pleasingly. _I hope it's the one that I’ve been searching for._

Salazar Slytherin who was the owner of the time portal shop stared at the latest customer who walked into the store. _Her power is amazing! Does she not know the power she has?_ He peered through the shelf to see her browsing through the titles.

He did not want to startle her right away and checked himself out in the magic mirror. _Hopefully she can understand my predicament._ Salazar thought worriedly as he ran his hand over his hair.

“Hello! Welcome to the Founders Bookshop! Is there anything in particular you might want to read or need?” Salazar startled Hermione a bit.

Hermione turned around and blinked. _Am I seeing a ghost? Is he really here?_ “Are you the Salazar Slytherin?”

He bowed elegantly, “Yes I am, my lady. And you are one very powerful witch. I felt your magical energy once you stepped inside my time bookshop.”

“Time bookshop? Is that even a thing? And can you go outside?” Hermione waved her hand toward the door curious.

“Ahem, no, that is one of the downsides of the equation. I am stuck here until I find my true soulmate. Permission to kiss you, my lady?”

Hermione glanced around at the bookshop and then up to see the swirling temporal loop above them. She quickly went over to touch Salazar’s face to see if he was really real. 

Salazar relished the touch as he felt her delicate hand trace down his face. He in turn touches Hermione’s shoulder feeling the pull towards her. “I hope you can feel our connection very strongly, my lady.”

“Please, call me Hermione,” Hermione smiled at Salazar as she felt his arms wrapped around her waist. Books forgotten as they kissed breathlessly. 

Salazar glanced upwards to find the temporal loop weave back and forth then pop out of existence.

Hermione’s hands went to his hair as Salazar felt her threading her fingers through his wavy hair. 

Once the kiss was broken, he noticed her pout, “It seems the temporal loop is gone and you are indeed my soulmate.” Salazar happened to look at his finger and saw a ring appear on his hand as well as Hermione’s.

“So this means we are wed? This is a new form of soulbond marriage that needs investigating. That is with your help, husband.” Hermione blushed as he kissed her soundly.


End file.
